


Severus and his Blankets

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blankets, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Severus loves blankets almost as much as he loves Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 254





	Severus and his Blankets

When Harry and Severus first got together, Severus told Harry that he actually hates the cold and that is the real reason he wears several layers of clothing. And because of the damage to his body from spells he was always cold. But what he didn't tell was that he loves blankets and that he literally has a hundred different blankets in his quarters. Most of them were purple and black but mostly purple. The first time Harry came over he noticed that there were two blankets on each chair as well as on the couch. This was also the day that he finally learned that Severus' favorite color is purple. Harry enjoyed the blankets in Severus' lab as they would end up sharing them while Severus waited on a potion.

The first time Severus spent the night in Harry's bed was also the day Harry discovered just how deep Severus obsession with blankets was. Severus had pulled a blanket from his pocket and wrapped it around himself before sliding into bed with his head on Harry's chest and used magic to pull Harry's covers over them both. Harry had thought it was the most adorable thing ever and told the other man. Severus response was to hiss at him before snuggling closer. When they finally moved in together Severus showed Harry his blanket collection with a blush. Harry had just kissed him softly before asking if they could make a blanket fort. Severus had given him his signature blank look which caused Harry to laugh as he had pulled blankets out and started to build their fort. Once he had finished he reinforced it with magic and told Severus to go inside. Now every weekend whoever returned from the great hall first made a blanket fort. Harry enjoyed his weekends in the fort with Severus as that was the only time that Severus no longer acted like the bat of the dungeons and melted into what Harry secretly called cute kitten demeanor. 

Present Day

"It's finally Friday" Severus had whispered into Harry's ear as they ate breakfast that morning. "I have something planned for us tonight so try not to give out detention tonight Love." 

"Alright Harry if I need to I can just send them to Filch." Harry just rolled his eyes with a fond smile at the predictable response before getting up to start his day of teaching defense.

Later that night, when Severus returned from his office Harry was already there and had made the largest fort yet. "Welcome home baby. Take off your clothes and get inside the fort please." Harry said softly but Severus could clearly hear the gentle command.

Severus waved his hand over his front causing his clothes to melt from his body and reform on the couch. He crawled inside the fort and then felt a cleaning, stretching and lubricating spell shoot through his arse. Which caused him to moan loudly as he made himself comfortable on his nest of blankets.

"Oh Harry please just get inside of me already." Severus said after Harry had played with his arse and left him on the brink of orgasm for the seventh time. Harry immediately slammed balls deep inside Severus' arse, hitting his prostate. Severus let out loud whine of pleasure at the feel of his lover's massive cock splitting his hungry arse open. Harry held still allowing Severus time to adjust before pulling out slowly and sliding back in just as slowly. A few more slow thrusts had Severus whining in frustration before tightening his legs around Harry's waist and flipped them over with Harry's cock still buried deep inside his arse. Severus threw his had back and moaned as he rode the massive cock at a pace sure to bring them both to completion quickly. He pulled Harry's hands to rest on his hips as he enjoyed the feeling of Harry holding him like that. Two more quick thrust and a kiss later both came in stereo with a shout of the others name. 

"I love you Harry Potter." Severus said in a voice wrecked from screaming

"I love you too Kitten." Harry said in a voice just as wrecked as his lover's. 

As both men's breathing slowed, Harry slipped out of Severus and whispered a cleaning spell before waving his hand to have the multiple purple blankets cover them both as they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
